


Carnival of Rust

by Anaka



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaka/pseuds/Anaka
Summary: Lance gets bit by a vampire and takes the hospitality of a witch named Keith.
Kudos: 2





	1. Prolonge

Lance McClain inspected Count Lotor’s abandoned castle with his flashlight. It looked both abandoned and creepy. There was a rumor going around town saying that Count Lotor appears every full moon. Lance’s heart thumped with anticipation as he climbed the stairs of the establishment. A cool breeze brushed against the bare trees in the forest and the hood of his jacket. The wood door creaked and broke at his feet from previous visitors that also wanted to check the place out.  
Lance showed his flashlight through the debris around the castle. The paintings that were on the wall were moldy, but some parts were still visible. The pictures are focusing on a young tan-skinned man with dark eyes that seemed to strike fear in the heart of man and flowing locks of white hair. Lance just shook his head and shrugged before moving further into the castle. 

Lotor smelled blood enter his domain. He licked his fangs as he waited for his upcoming victim. He smirked as he could hear his victim coming up the stairs. His stomach growled at its hunger. Tonight, he shall receive his awaiting meal. 

The steps creaked as Lance climbed up to the second floor. He could not help but feel that someone was watching him. He shined his flashlight against the dark. There was no one there, but it did not settle his nerves a bit. Someone was here and they were watching him.  
Lance could hear his heart pound, telling him to turn and run. He did not want to leave now, not when he was so close. He kept going. In each room that he shined his flashlight in, were beds and dressers covered in dust and spider webs.  
A door creaked open and an ominous red glow shined from the room. Lance turned behind him to see if anyone was there. There was no one there to creep upon him. He cautiously walked toward the room thinking that it could be a trap or something.  
Lance cautiously stepped into the room and turned off his flashlight. The room was clean and glowing red like blood. The room looked like a throne room, but instead of a chair, it was a black coffin. He looked around the room and saw that it was empty. He cautiously took a few steps toward the coffin.  
Lance opened the coffin carefully. He was disappointed to see that the coffin was empty. He put his hands on his hips, wondering where this vampire was.  
Suddenly, Lance felt a cold chill running up his spine. He was frozen in fear. His heart was pounding as if he was running a marathon, even though he was not going anywhere. All that Lance felt was a piercing on his neck. He jabbed the guy in the chest and started running.  
Lance rushed down the stairs hoping to get away from the vampire. He was about to take a break for the door when something was pulling his jacket. It was his favorite green jacket, but he could leave it to save his life. He took it off and rushed into the woods. He didn't know where he was going as he was rushing past the trees and shrubs. The only thing that he could do was run. 

When Lance was sure that he was far enough away from the castle, he stopped. He began to pant and collapsed on the ground. When he was able to catch his breath, he looked around and saw a faint glow in the distance. The pain that he ignored on his neck was stinging. He put pressure on his neck hoping that it would go down. Only it left blood covering his hand. He wiped it over his shirt that was semi-covered in blood just from running. He put his hand back over the bite and stubbled toward the inviting light.


	2. Chapter 1

It was an average day for Keith. His books and potions laid across his workspace on the island in the kitchen. He hovered his hand over a candle, and a blue flame covered the tips of his fingers before he blew it out. He smiled as he felt stronger doing his spells.   
He heard a faint knock on the door. With a blue flame in his hand, the candles that formed a semi-circle blew out, and he blew out the last candle. He rushed toward the door to see who it was.   
He opened the door to see a Cuban boy who had blood dripping from his neck and onto his arm. His shirt remained saturated with his blood. The boy's blue eyes stared into Keith's purple ones with panic and fear. "Can you help me?"   
"Yeah, sure, come in," replied Keith, rushing the boy to come in and closing the door behind. Keith pushed the poor guy down, and he went to his side to survey the wound. It did not seem too serious, but there was much blood. He hovered his hand over the wound. His crystal glowed green, and he smiled.   
Keith looked at the boy, and he seemed troubled by how he got bit. "I'm Keith," he began. It brought the boy into focus as he stared at Keith. "And you are?"   
"I'm Lance," answered the boy.   
"Well, I got to get to work. Make yourself at home." 

Lance was taken aback by Keith, the witch's humble gesture. Lance followed Keith to Keith’s workspace as he lit the candles with a snap of his fingers. He watched Keith hover his hands over the cauldron as he was performing a spell of some sort. Lance could not help but be attracted. Keith shooed Lance away. “I am working right now. Go and do something useful.”   
Lance left Keith alone. Lance was heading toward the front door, he stopped and saw a broom resting on a wall. Keith did say go and do something useful. Well, he might as well help clean up around here. Lance took the broom and started sweeping around the house. By the time he got to Keith’s area, Keith ran to Lance, grabbing the broom from his hands. “Do not use that. That is my broomstick,” he cried. Keith picked up a different broom and gave it to Lance. “Here, use this.”   
Lance looked at the broom that Keith gave him. He guessed that he was using a witch’s broom that allows Keith to fly, presumed Lance. Lance continued to sweep the tiny cottage that he now shared with a witch. A busy witch, at that. A busy witch with a temper. A busy witch with a temper, that enjoys working on his spells. He wondered what if he could try and do these spells that this witch can do.   
Lance looked out the window as he emptied his dustpan. Lance yawned. He had been up all night. Lance walked around the cottage, trying to find a bed. He found one, but he guessed it was Keith’s. He did not want to get on Keith’s bad side, so he left the bed alone.


End file.
